


history repeats itself

by edsvteam



Category: idv, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, How Do I Tag, I think that's it - Freeform, JosCarl, JosCarl Week, M/M, Oneshot, idvfangame, joscarlwhitetobsone, they are not fucking yet, whitetombstone, whitetombstoneau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edsvteam/pseuds/edsvteam
Summary: Dr. Aesop Carl and his beloved friend Eli Clark managed to escape the wicked hospital.They had to leave everyone but them behind. On the other side of the uncomfortably dark tunnel and far away from the white stoned hospital Aesop still felt like someone was following them.
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer & Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer
Kudos: 11





	history repeats itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear monsieur joseph](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+monsieur+joseph).



> this one shot is dedicated to my dear partner and lovely Monsieur Joseph.  
> I really hope you will enjoy this short piece. Thank you for helping me creating I and your advices on how this one shot should go. I wish you a great pleasure reading it, dear. je t'aime ❤

" this way. we will be there soon, I promise. "

Aesop led the seer along a creak and rather unsettling dark bridge, it cuts them off from the town they spend so much time walking through without getting noticed. They finally managed escaping from the place they've been trapped in for what feels like years, the "hospital" they call it.  
Eli would complain about his feet getting tired from all the walking every now and then, they had to take several breaks. Aesop didn't like that. he couldn't get rid of the feeling of being followed by something. or rather, someone. 

" Dr. Carl, by all my respect.. do you really know where we are going. its quite unbelievable that your house is cut off so far from this town. I doubt the lord would want me going this path.. "

Aesop turned around. if you didn't see it in his eyes, you would feel it in his aura. he was enraged. It was a pleasure for the strange creature behind them to watch. it or rather he knew that following his little carl would get entertaining at some point. 

" Mr. Clark. i beg your pardon, but I think that under the two of us, I would rather know where my home is seated than you. now, if you wouldn't mind. we are almost there... please follow me. "

Eli remained silent and followed the doctor.  
what Aesop didn't know, what that the seer carries Hastur his soul within his body. it sets him under even more pressure than he already was. Eli was not lying when stating that he felt like dying or passing out. However, the bridge was really challenging for the young seer. He saw Hastur his many eyes everywhere and almost slipped on the rather wet and mossy bridge, into the cold waters underneath them. this unfortunate small mistake itself caused Eli`s heart alone to stop for a few seconds. it took him a minute or two to calm down and repeat his prayers over and over. 

to aesop, Eli meant much. they weren't lovers though. just close friends. the blue haired really liked how they both were pretty much introverted and didn't talk too much. the seer was not one of Aesop´s patients, nor did he find any diary entries about the brown haired man who silently walked next to him with a painful looking frown on his face. The further they went along the empty streets on this uncomfortable night, the weaker Eli grew. Aesop had to put an arm under his shoulder to stabilize his walking. Aesop deep down knew that Eli wouldn't make it all the remaining way to his home. 

It would be for Eli´s heart to stop. the doctor and learned embalmer knew already. He decided to lead Eli away from the open streets and more into a forest-ish area. it wouldn't take long for Eli to pass. the embalmer layed the seer down into the wet and dark green grass. he removed his eyepatch and looked the seer into his eyes for the first and last time, like destiny wanted it to be.

" Eli.. Eli listen. you do know what's about to happen? "

the seer nod in silent agreement. he wore a silent smile on his face as he tried looking Aesop back in his eyes.  
he couldn't hold his tears back, he was still scared. the tears mixed with the blood running down his cheeks. it hurt. his body could no longer carry two souls in it.  
aesop noticed how bad Eli felt and he felt his eyes tearing up as well. he took his mask off and played it next to the seers eyepatch. 

" dr. carl... will it hurt..? what will happen to me..? "

Aesop couldn't help but start to cry as well. he sat himself down, super near to his beloved friend. He took his hand and remained silent for a while.  
he took a tissue out of his jacket pocket and wiped the tear-blood mixture away. without much success. 

" calm down, look at the sky, my beloved. look at the many stars. do you recognize any star signs up there? "

eli did as told, he broke eye contact and looked up at the sky, his smile widening. Aesop has remembered how much Eli was into astrology and the stars.  
he starts to list some zodiacs he saw up there, up on the pitch black sky. soon he'd be a part of them. he didn't really pay attention to what Aesop was saying, but he still understood every word of it. and took it to his notice of course. 

" Eli. it won't hurt, you'll feel a warm feeling of relief and maybe even happiness. I am a veteran embalmer. I do not have my equipment box with me right now, so I cannot give you a cup de grace tonight. I will stay by your side, my most loyal friend. I will carry you all the way home and embalm you there. I have all time in the world ad will make sure you'll get the best treatment. after, I will write to Andrew and Antonio. to inform them about your pass. we, the three of us will organize a suiting funeral for you, my beloved. "

Eli turned to look at Aesop, who was crying. he used his last strength to wipe Aesop`s tears away. The blue haired man took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. it was truly a tragedy of how their friendship ended. Eli`s smile began to fade slowly and his eyes started to whimper as he took his final breath. he was gone. his eyes were staring into Aesop his, an expression the young doctor and embalmer would never forget. after spending some minutes next to his beloved and loyal friends corpse, he felt Eli`s body cool down. 

It was just as Joseph always used to tell Aesop. he did earthing he could, but in the end his "treating methods" would never succeed. 

" im sorry Eli.. I am so, so unbelievably sorry my dear.. " 

aesop wasn't bothered by all the tears streaming down his face. he just lost his most loyal friend. a thing he could add on the list with things he's got in common with his mother. He also missed her dearly. he spend some time next to Eli his corpse before kissing both his eyes and his right cheek. He put Eli`s eyepatch and on and also put his own mask on Eli. He would've never imagined about doing something like this but he wants Eli's corpse to be as warm as possible and not completely exposed to the cold of the night.

to the person who was still watching them, this all seemed like a sad love story. which was not acceptable, in any way. Aesop has promised to meet him again after he escaped just to find someone new? has Aesop lied to him all this time? were they together? for how long? it didn't matter in the end. He put all his trust in Aesop just to get betrayed by him in so many ways at once? Eli was dead and he would confront Aesop about all this. that's what matters. 

He followed Aesop to his home, seeing him struggle to open the door just to realize that he possibly can't since he's got no key was amusing. not as amusing as the thought to hit him right in the face or put him on his electric chair again, but still something. It made the quiet follower smile.  
Aesop ended up breaking a window and open the door from he inside. he took Eli in his arms once again. in all the rush he forgot to close the door behind him and brought Eli straight into the basement to store his corpse there overnight. he's been planning on driving him to the morgue the next morning. did as said, he put Eli in his basement and walked upstairs.  
what he didn't know is that the follower has led himself into the house, simply through the door which was left open. He was so kind to close it and looked around the house a bit before seating himself down in the kitchen. 

he took a glass and poured himself something to drink. now he waited. what was taking Aesop so long? was he gonna fuck the corpse now or what?  
just as he wanted to stand up and look for Aesop he heard something in the hall. footsteps. quiet but fast ones. it was Aesop.  
what would happen now is something he would never forget, ever. 

this night. for the first time after hours Aesop finally looked him into his eyes. it was amusing how his face was red from all the crying and his watery eyes. he was shaking. really bad. not that the stranger would care. he was enjoying the view given to him. He was tapping on the table with his long nails and smiling at the miserable and pathetic looking Aesop. 

" good evening, little carl. what a... pleasure.. seeing you again. though I must say.. I am a bit disappointed in your actions. you promised to meet me again after you've escaped. "

" j-joseph..? "

the young man was in complete utter and confusion. how was Joseph found him? what was he gonna do?

" M...Mr. Joseph.. its not what you think-- " 

he got interrupted by Joseph shouting into his words. 

" not what I think it is, my ass! you were kissing a CORPSE. if it wasn't for the fact that you kissed this...what. what is he even to you?! I placed all my god damn trust in you Aesop. I played you little game for way too long. I should've let you DIE IN THAT FUCKING CHAIR WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE. "

Aesop broke down. he feared Joseph, yes. but he's never feared him this much. he has never raised his voice against or swear at him ever before. he knew about his backstory and how Jerry used to do these things. 

" let's see what I can do with you, or rather said.. to you mon chéri. "

" mr.. Joseph please.. please give me a chance to explain myself.. "

Joseph looked the pathetic young man up and down. he looked disgusted. like looking down at a piece of trash that should've been taken out weeks ago.  
yet, after some time of looking down at him his look softened a bit. Aesop couldn't tell if Joseph was just being passive aggressive or actually calming down. 

" hurry up. I should give you one last chance, see it as a reparation for me just going into your house without consent. "

" thank,, thank you dearly mr. Joseph.. so it was like this.. "

aesop stuttered the whole story about how Eli and Aesop were only friends and he just kissed his hand because he couldn't provide a painless death.  
Joseph innerly hated himself for not hating Aesop. he could never hurt the smaller man in front of him. 

" I believe you, little carl. just tell me, why didn't you wait for me? "

Aesop himself didn't know. Maybe it was the confusion, the relief and the stress of finally escaping but having to leave almost everyone behind. he broke down again. tears he didn't know he could cry were streaming down his face.

" now now, little carl. no need to cry. come here.. "

Aesop tried to stand up but without success. he fell down right again.

" hush.. okay dear, I will pick you up and bring you to bed. tomorrow you'll explain everything to me, when you're calmed down.. alright? "

Aesop his eyes were glowing and he nod heavily, how did he deserve Joseph? everything sees so unreal.. was Joseph lying and planning something behind his back? even if, he was too tired from today to even think. his mind still hasn't realized that he's lost everyone. the only person he has is technically Joseph. They both know that Joseph is gonna take advantage of that sooner or later. But for now, Joseph was caring. and that is exactly what Aesop need at the very moment. 

Joseph picked Aesop up and Aesop stuttered the way to his bedroom. he almost forgot himself, because he was in the hospital for so long. Joseph said that he was going to sleep on the couch, which he did. in the next morning, Joseph made Aesop a hot chocolate because he didn't how how he takes his coffee. Aesop was still asleep so hopsen woke him up softly with an forehead kiss. 

" good morning mon bien-aimé. I made you some hot chocolate because I don't know how you're taking your coffee. I hope it's alright with you, little carl. "

aesop was completely overwhelmed he hasn't had someone care for him this much in years. Joseph stayed by Aesops bedside and watched him drink his hot chocolate. when Aesop seemed more awake and stuttered a quiet "thank you.." he smiled and walked over to his wardrobe to get him out some clothes. He started to tell aesop his plans for today. 

" alright little sop. first you're gonna change and wash yourself. usual getting ready stuff like in the hospital.-- "

as soon as aesop heard hospital, he began to look at Joseph with an worried expression and started to shake, Joseph noticed. he didn't care. 

" and then we will have a breakfast. after, we will take care of the clark situation. shortly after that, you'll write to Andrew and Antonio about the funeral. tonight we are gonna get the window fixed. I put some newspapers over it for now. how does that sound, little carl? "

aesop just nod and gave Joseph a smile. deep down, Joseph actually planned something else. he would make sure that following and doing all this for aesop would also turn to to the good for him. Aesop got ready slowly after finishing his hot chocolate. He walked downstairs and was greeted by Joseph. 

" good morning, little carl. you had no food left that wasn't expired. I felt so free to take some money out of your pocket and walk to a bakery to get us some cake. you're quite lucky for having a bakery this near you. "

" thank you so much Joseph.. for every.. everything you've done for me. I don't know how I deserve your mercy.. "

" you don't, little carl. im just being unnecessariely kind. " 

He smiled and waved aesop towards the table to eat with him. Aesop did and they silently enjoyed their cakes. Joseph indeed had good taste in cake.  
they finished and Joseph got to cleaning. Aesop was told to put a blanket over Eli`s body. he did and walked upstairs immediately. he wanted to spend as much time with Joseph as possible.  
he caught Joseph on the phone with someone. he was talking about a building being repaired or something of the sort. 

" joseph.. I finished as you wish.. " 

joseph hung up. 

" great. bring him into the car standing outside, I found your keys in the hall. I will drive. you just have to navigate me. "

aesop nod again. soon they were at the mourge and Eli was laying on the embalming table. Joseph seemed quite interested, which flattered aesop.  
as aesop started to mix embalming fluids, Joseph was asking questions about what things where what for. 

" .. litlle carl. what is this? "

aesop took a look. 

" this is a chemical mixture I myself made. I haven't named it. it'll make the person pass to for a very long time. Its already placed in a syringe. you just inject it somewhere into the body and after a few seconds, the victim falls asleep. " 

Joseph smiled and continued to ask questions as aesop got ready to replace Eli his blood with embalming fluids.  
he began to step closer and closer to aesop. praising him for his great work and knowledge. aesop was fluttered the whole time.  
what aesop didn't notice was the syringe with the unnamed fluid in it.  
Joseph turned aesop around and kissed him. 

aesop was overwhelmed and his face grew even more red than before. he melted into the kiss but twitched away when he felt a needle painfully entering his chest. Joseph has stabbed the syringe into him. before he could say anything, he lost cautiousness. Joseph let go of him with a sigh. he took out his phone and called the same number aesop has caught him on the phone with. 

" he has passed. for a long time. I entered some strange sort of fluid into him. it made him loose cautiousness. please come here fast. the corpse of the seer is here too. "

he nodded a few times. then hung up. 

( timeskip )

aesop woke up. 

where was he? the walls smelled freshly painted. there was nothing in his room. nothing but a camera.. an oddly familiar one.. could this be..? no no. it can't  
he ran towards the door. locked. he screamed and shouted, crying. this has to be some sort of bad dream. this all can't be real.  
he heard someone enter. 

joseph. his patient... no his doctor. his cure. his obsession. his love.  
has he done this? 

" good morning little carl. now that you're here, we can finally continue. please follow me. you'll be getting the surgery today. "

he smiled.  
aesop cried. 

this can't be true.  
it all repeated itself. but this time, he had no one.  
joseph has betrayed him the way he's betrayed Joseph. 

the next thing he knew ; he was on an operation table. Joseph kissed him one last time before he felt himself loose cautiousness again. 

" lord, please let me wake up again. " 

he thought, but Joseph had different plans.


End file.
